


Suit and Tie

by gaylock



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sherlock, BAMF John, Clubbing, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, POV John Watson, Songfic, suit and tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylock/pseuds/gaylock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the song Suit & Tie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Tie

"Hullo." John smiled and sipped his drink.

He was standing there, on the dance floor, with bright lights pulsing around him. He was just standing there, had been for ages. Not talking to anyone, not dancing, not even singing along to the music. 

The man barely glanced at him, just nodded slightly. "Hello." 

Just standing there, stiffly, awkwardly, wearing clothing no one in their right mind would ever wear to a club. Posh clothing, a suit and tie that probably cost more than John's car and six months rent put together. 

John's grin widened, and he sidled closer. "So, come here often, or is this your first time?"

A sharp look, then, but only a brief one. Then he turned away again, that look of boredom back on his face as he replied, "First time."

But all of that didn't matter because he was long (impossibly long, oh my god who even has legs that long) and his cheekbones were sharp, like glass. 

John nodded and tapped the side of his glass in thought. Hmm. "Want a drink?" He asked, his eyes moving down the other man's face to his lips. His gorgeous, full lips. Lips that looked like they tasted of strawberries and wine, chocolate and honey. 

"No." Was his short reply.

John wasn't fazed. "Alright then. Want to dance?"

John's gaze travelled back up to the taller man's eyes. Eyes that were like ice on a cloudy winter morning, sharp and clear and dangerous.

Then the man turned and stared at him, his gaze no longer ice and danger, but a blazing fire so intense, John felt himself growing warm two feet away. They gazed at each other, one with eyes wide in question and the other with eyes wide in arousal.

"You don't even know me." The man said, his eyebrows drawn together.

John looked at the little crinkle between his eyebrows and resisted the urge to smooth it out with his lips. "I know you've never been here before. I know you feel awkward, and that you don't know or like this music. I know that you are by far the most beautiful person in this club right now, and I know that I want to dance with you." He smiled and lifted his glass up to his lips, emptying its contents before continuing.

"That's enough to be going on with, don't you think?" 

The other man hesitated, his eyes running over John's face before he nodded. "I'm Sherlock." He said, holding out a hand.

John placed his glass down onto an empty table and smiled widely. "John. Nice to meet you, Sherlock." He grasped Sherlock's hand in his and pulled him farther onto the dance floor. "Let's dance." He pressed his body against Sherlock's for a moment, before stepping back slightly and moving to the beat of the music. Justin Timberlake's voice rang out over their heads, and John smirked up at his companion. He was bloody gorgeous, and John was going to have him, right there on the dance floor, audience or not. Get him out of that ridiculous outfit, mess up his perfectly styled curls, turn that pretty pink mouth of his dark and swollen and begging for more. Sherlock stood awkwardly amongst the press of dancing bodies surrounding them, before catching on and beginning to sway his long limbs to the music. Before long, he was dancing alongside John with surprising grace, and the both of them were smiling like mad.


End file.
